Tsukete
by Maxi the Psychopath
Summary: I'll put the summary in the story. So if you wanna know you gotta read! : please don't hate me it's just fun to mess with people i love everybody so don't feel unloved
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, well this is my first fan fiction~ i adopted it from a friend. he said he wanted me to write it and see how i did. so if the name looks similar, it's because it is, and i'm rewriting it. i was up around three in the morning, i was watching "Criminal Minds" before writing, the episode named 'Demonology" and this one song at the end inspired me. it was My side of the story by Hodge.

This story will contain Oc's so if you wish, pm me if you wish for one of your to be in here. but it must contain:

name

age

their hometown

birthday

anything needed to be known about them

their Pokemon

how they act

their traits

everything about them

but you don't have to be too detailed i can understand if you tell me simply. we can work something out so don't fear! Maxi is here~

i'll stop talking now and let you guys read :

Ps: I own nothing but plot and my own and other's (if anybody wishes) Oc's.

Let the story begin~

* * *

><p><em>Everyone has a secret. There's no hiding it. Some are very stupid secrets, while some are very serious. Some could mean life or death or just your heart being broken. Some secrets should be kept, some shouldn't be told at all. Some should only be a few people maybe a group of friends, some should only be yourself, or maybe a friend and you. To be honest, I hate secrets. I hate them being kept from me, and I hate keeping them from others. <em>_**Why do secrets even exist?**__I often ask myself that question. Sometimes you need to lie to protect your secret. Sometimes you need to while other times you just plan out don't need to since it's a stupid secret, like a crush. Serious ones are like life and death situations. While the one I keep, I keep it with many others. Somewhere near seven hundred others. Ours is a very serious one. It means death and life if told to an outsider for us. But what do we do? We take that risk! But only would we regret that. My secret, if I tell, you gotta promise to keep it to your grave! there's this whole other universe dedication to Pokemon. no humans, but here's the twist. the pokemon are human. that's right. their human and their the first ever Pokemon created before all the Pokemon that roam their world._ _Shhhh, you can't tell anyone~~~~~. Now, let the curtains unravel~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

White, white everywhere. Pure whiteness. I sat up curled by the fire, I stared out the window. The town was covered in snow, pure white snowflakes fell from the sky and landed on the ground, buildings, people who were outside at such a late hour. I got distracted from what I _**was **_suppose to be doing. I couldn't help but look at the scene before me. It was so beautiful, but just so sad at the same time. But why? Why did I think _**this **_was sad?! I walked over to the window and sat in it since it had room to where a small child could sit and watch out the window. I mean, I'm not a small child but I could still fit. I had a ruby red blanket wrapped around me and I leaned on the wall of my house as I watched the scene. It was so depressing, but I don't know why I thought so. I needed to think of an answer why this so was so depressing or else it wasn't, right? Was I thinking to hard? I looked over my shoulder to check on the others. They were asleep. It was only me. I turned out all the lights and lit a small candle and sat it near me. I turned the tv down so where I could only hear it and so it wouldn't wake them. I tuned in and out of the news, since nothing better was on. The typical. Nothing to interesting. I couldn't sleep for some reason, why? Was something eatting away at me? Why couldn't I sleep? I thought about the day, how I spent it with the smaller children reading them fairy tales. From how the world came to be to how the world could be destroyed and everything in between. I sighed, it was boring not to be able to sleep and so late at night with nobody else.

I got up and folded the blanket and sat it in the window, I blew the candle out, left a note, and threw my coat on along with boots, gloves, scarf, a hat, and I was out the door. I had no clue where I was going, or what I was doing. All I knew, I was going to take a walk and see where I landed, then head home when I was done. An adventure at night all by yourself sounded kind of fun, don't forget to mention in the dead center of Winter too! Those are just the best! Don't you agree?

I walked through our town, nothing new, nothing special, and that's the way I liked it! As I came to the end of the town and Route 1. I took a deep breath and walked into the route and added it to my walk. Just like in the town, nothing special, the usual. All of the Pokemon were asleep. As expected. Well you would find the one or two that were the rebels and were up but weren't doing anything.

I glanced at my Pokegear to check the time, it was about three in the morning. I spent three hours walking. I wanted to go just a little bit further, but something was telling me to run home. But nothing was near me. I just turned around and headed home. As I exited Route 1 and was back in Pallet Town, I felt something wrap me in a tight embrace from behind and tell me to hurry home, but nothing was there. I thought I should head home, my mother might of not been happy that I went out on a walk by myself.

I hurried home listening to the voice I heard but wasn't there, I open the door quietly, and snuck in, and I closed the door quietly. I took off my coat, glove, scarf, hat, and my boots, and then I cleaned the wet snow off of them so I would never be found out then out them where I found them. I climbed in the window and covered myself back up. I fell asleep just a few minutes after that listening to the clocking of the big Grandfather Clock tick away as each second passed by. I fell asleep after I took a walk that I would keep secret with myself. Forever and ever. I couldn't wait till I became a Pokemon trainer. I was gonna be the very best like nobody else ever was~

* * *

><p>The story will be told from Red's point of view just to let you know. the first few chapters will take place before he and the others become trainers. and the last part. it's something i would do ^^ i fall asleep listening to my watch my bestfriend gave me tick away. let me know what you think, but pleases no flames, fire shouldn't be messed with children! fire will burn you! : i'm proud of myself for finally getting the first chapter done

bye bye for now~ i'll see you if you keep reading~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I woke up by the sound of everybody outside, guess it wasn't the smartest idea to fall asleep next to a window. I open the window to see what everybody is all excited about. I let the red blanket fall to around my waist instead of covering my entire body like when I was asleep.

"Yo Red~" Blue shouted, waving at me from down on the ground in the snow.

"Hey Blue~" I shouted back.

"Come outside and play with us!"

"Alright stay right there and I'll be right out!" I shout back, going to grab my coat, gloves, hat, scarf, boots, and I ran over to the window. I jumped out the window and Blue caught me. We were both laughing.

"You idiot, you could have been hurt!" He said helping me up and laughing.

"I knew you would catch me." I smiled hugging him. "What's everybody so active about?" I asked him.

"Supposedly, there is evidence their was a special Pokemon who came by last night while everybody was asleep!" Blue told me, I could see the sparkles in his eye.

"What Pokemon!?" I asked almost jumping with excitement!

"Nobody knows! Gramps is trying to find out with the rest of his helpers!"

"Who do _you_ think it was?"

"I wanna think it was Articuno!"

"I love Articuno, it's so beautiful."

"You slept later then usual, what's up with that?"

"I didn't fall asleep till late last night, I couldn't fall asleep, so I dozed off and tried to." I lied. Well the first half was the truth, just not the last part!

Blue and me played in the snow till about lunch time when we both had to go home and eat lunch. I ate my lunch as fast as I could, I just wanted to play with Blue! He was my bestfriend along with Green! When I was finished, I ran off to find the two! I found them near the water that lead to Route 21. I sat next to them and we skipped rocks over the unfrozen water which was the only thing that remained unfrozen. I broke the silence.

"Do you think the all the Routes have like a guardian that protects them?"

"Why do you ask?" Green answered.

"I dunno. It just came across my mind. That's all." I lied. Which I'm very good at!

"Can you believe. Only one more year till we become Trainers!?" Blue said.

"That Long? I remember when it was two. Feels like yesterday." Green answers and we all laugh.

"What do you guys want to do, when we become trainers?" I asked.

"Fill the Pokedex like Gramps want." Blue answered.

"I never though of it." Green answers.

"Do you think we would forget each other?" I asked.

"Never!" They answered. I smile at their answer.

We sit like this till we are forced to go home. It's nice to spend time like that. Well if you ask me anyways. I sit looking out the window, I wanna go on another walk again. I would have to wait till my mother went to bed and her Pokemon went to bed too. I guess I could wait it out.

My mother doesn't go bed till around nine along with her Pokemon. But they don't fall asleep till an hour later. I waited two more hours to be sure. I climbed off the couch and got everything back on. Then I went on my walk after closing the door properly and leaving a note just encase my mother woke up and I wasn't there.

I ran off to Route 1. I wanted to go further then I did last night! I took a deep breath and told myself I could do it! I took a step into Route 1 and I didn't want to turn back around!

I walked through the route, it was so beautiful. It was like a Icy Wonderland! Snow covered the ground, ice covered the trees, snowflakes were still falling, the pound has a real thin coat of ice on it. I never been this far. The pond just came into sight. Somebody was sitting on the dock! They looked to be just a few years older then me! They looked like somebody out of a fairytale! Their hair touched the water and the tips dripped into the water and flowed with it breaking part of the thin ice, their hair was a dark vivid blue, Turquoise eye, their eyes were outlined with a black that made their Turquoise eyes stick out even more! They dressed rather light in the dead middle of Winter. A grayish blueish tank top, a bright icy blue cover up but the cover up hooked in in the front around the neck with a yellow gem but it didn't cover their shoulders instead their arms, white gloves, brown pants, and a dark icy blue crown. The odd thing was, they didn't wear any shoes.

I stood their admiring them. They were just so beautiful! They got up a few minutes later, I thought they were gonna leave, but instead, they were walking TOWARDS ME!? I almost flipped out! But I did my best, well at least tried to, keep calm. They stood in front of me, they looked like a giant compared to my size! I was about four foot three. They looked to be like six foot from where I looked up! They leaned down to my size and smiled.

"What is a child doing out so late?" Their voice sounded like an angel's! I was speechless! I finally gathered the strengthened to talk,

"I, I, I couldn't sleep." I answered.

"I should walk you home. Your parents must be worried sick." they said placing their hand in mine. Their hand was freezing cold. I couldn't help but shiver. "What would your name be child?"

"R-R-Red."

"Alright Red. You can call me, let's see. Hummmmmmm," they said looking at the sky while placing a finger on their icy blue lips. "Relia. Yeah Relia." they said smiling down at me.

"Relia, you're very beautiful." I commented. I could see them blush.

"Red-kun is a very nice kid isn't he." They said letting out a small giggle while covering their mouth with the side of their hand.

"Relia?"

"Yeah Red."

"Why are you outside so late, and dressed so lightly? Where are your shoes?"

"I'm used to the cold, and the night I think it's a beautiful time to come out and watch the scene, and I don't tend to wear shoes. Why do you ask Red?"

"Well everybody I met wears shoes."

"Well then. I'm not the everybody you met then, am I?" They said ruffling my hair gently.

"Could I visit you again tomorrow?" I asked as we were nearing the exit back to Pallet Town.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because you seem to be a nice person." I could tell that put a smile on their face.

"Alright, for the rest of the winter. If it's okay with your parents, you can come visit me here during the day. I tend to be here around noon."

"Really!" That made me happy. They nodded. "Thank you Relia~" I said hugging their legs.

"It's no problem. It tends to get lonely by yourself out here." They said petting my head like you would a pet.

"Why are you alone?" I asked.

"My older brothers tend to be busy, and I get busy sometimes so I can't see them and they can't see me." Relia explained to me.

"That must be sad." "Could I bring my two best friends with me?" I asked out of curiosity. I wanted Blue and Green to meet Relia.

"If it's alright with them." "It's past time I get you home. I bet your parents are worried sick." Relia said picking me up and carrying me out the forest then down the street to my house. "Bye Red. See you tomorrow if you show." They smiled leaving me. I barely missed their tattoo on their back, their hair covered it. It was a pair of icy blue wings. I went inside and hid all evidence and climbed onto the couch and fell asleep. How would I get my mother to let me go on Route 1? tell her the truth and get grounded for sneaking out? Maybe lie and see if that worked? I'll try in the morning.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like it, this is basically setting the plot right here. Relia isn't really an Oc. they were an already made character. well you probably can't tell but if you can, bravo to you~ if you wish to know who it pm me, but please don't tell others, also. please review i would love it~<p>

Maxi out~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

I hopped off the couch and rushed outside after getting dressed. Blue and Green were waiting for me! I couldn't wait to tell them about Relia!

"There's our Sleeping Beauty~" Blue said playing around.

"I made a new friend and I want you guys to meet them!" I told them.

"Oh when?"

"Last night!"

"You snuck out?!" They shouted softly so nobody else would hear.

"I couldn't sleep so I went on a walk and I met them, they walked me home and told me I could visit them again and they said you guys could too!"

"How are we gonna meet them?" Green asked.

"We gotta find a way to get on Route 1!" I answered.

"In a the the day after tomorrow Gramps is gonna head to Route 1 I think I could get us to tag along!" Blue said.

"I'm gonna visit them again tonight. I tend to leave around Midnight. If you wanna come you can just don't get caught." I told them.

"Sounds fun!"

"Alright it's settled then! We meet up by Route 1 tonight!"

We went to our usual spot and talked and played. We acted like normal children. We left and ate lunch around noon then met back up and talked more. Then we left when we had to go home. We all got ready after our parents went to sleep. I left a few minutes early so I could meet them. I waited a little bit then they showed up.

"For a minute I thought you weren't gonna show up." I said smiling as they appeared.

"We would never miss out on an adventure!"

"Aright! Let's go!" I said as we ran into Route 1. I looked around for Relia when I saw the pond come in view. They were sitting like they were last night. I hurried over to the pond with Blue and Green following me. Relia turned their head as I was running towards them.

"Red, you're back." They said as I hugged them and they hugged them back.

"I told you I would! Meet my best friends! Blue and Green!" I said pointing to them as I said their names.

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Relia." Relia said smiling.

"What's your real name then?" Blue asked.

"I cannot tell. Unless on a few conditions which one is not present. So I suggest you just call me Relia till one of thoughs conditions are available." Relia said smiling.

"Relia, you're beautiful!" Green said, like I said.

"Thank you. You sound just like Red."

"Are you a male or female?" Blue asked.

"Male." Relia answered which shocked me. He looked such like a girl!

"Gramps told me, that, boys who look like girls are gay." Blue said, which I think made Relia mad.

"Is there something wrong with being gay?"

"Gramps told me it's weird."

"Well then, you're gramps is weird~ theirs nothing wrong with it." Relia said flipping his blue hair.

"What's the tattoo on your back Relia?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. How did you see it?"

"Last night when you walked me home, when you turned around I saw it. It that bad?"

"No. No. No. No it's not. You just wouldn't understand that's all." Relia said ruffling my hair.

"Oh yeah, the day after today we'll visit you during the day!" I said now noticing the notebook in his lap. "What's that?" I asked pointing to it.

"It's just to keep notes down it. That's all."

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"No." "You may not."

"Okay."

We talked and talked. We sat on the dock. Blue, Green, Relia, and me. He walked all of us home when the time came to be. He ended up dropping his notebook. It flipped open to a page with multiple note. I only saw, "_Meet with Oni-chans to discuss issues. _

_Meeting 1/22 at noon. _

_Discuss issues on personal issues we are having. _

_Talk to Kyu about issues. _

_Discuss issues with Kyu. _

_Kyu is busy Monday from 9am to noon then he works back at one to eight sometimes midnight available till four. Tuesday, is the same as Monday. Wednesday he stops working around ten pm, goes to bed around midnight. Thursday is like Monday. Friday he gets up around seven works till midnight with lunch in between. Saturday he doesn't work. Sunday he only works for about five hours tend to change._

_Get Oni-chan a present for his birthday in June. _

_Get Oni-chan a present for his birthday is November._

_Meeting 3/21" _He picked it up and tucked it under his arm. I was the last one he walked home.

"Good bye Red. See you tomorrow." He said smiling and leaving once I walked inside. I did like I did the previous times. Then I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Today I spent it like I always did. With Blue and Green. We hung out at Blue's place since we didn't feel like going outside. We watched tv for a few hours. Ate lunch. Played games. Talked. Took a nap. Then went home. We all ate dinner. Went to lay down but didn't fall asleep. Left around midnight. Met back up Blue and Green. Visited Relia again. He walked us home again once the time came. I liked him. I wondered what his real name was. But I wasn't gonna bug him about it if he didn't want to tell. We talked about stupid stuff. We told him about our day, he told us just a little about his.

Blue told us that he managed to let Oak let us go along and talk our parents into letting him let us go. That made me happy. I fell asleep like I tended to do after I got home. I slept till about eight. Got up got ready to go with Oak. He came to pick us up around noon. He had a few of his helpers with him and equipment. Wonder what they were gonna do~.

We walked down the icy path of Route 1. I never been down here during the day. Oak kept telling us to be careful and watch our step. I already been down here at night quite a few times now. I finally saw Relia in his usual spot. On the dock by the river. He was asleep. He had his notebook in his hand like he wouldn't let it go, clutched in his chest, open to a page with a pen in the spiral of the notebook.

Oak stepped on a twig and he flew up. Looking around to see what happened. Then his eyes landed on ours. His eyes were a different color. Instead of the beautiful Turquoise eyes of his, they were a shade of Bloody Red.

"Oh hello Red. I didn't expect you to be here." He said smiling.

"You know this person?" Oak asked. We nodded.

"His name is Relia. He's a very nice guy." I answered.

"Something is off about him." One of Oak's helpers said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nobody in their right minds dresses that lightly in the dead middle of Winter."

"He said he grew up in the cold so he was used to it." I answered.

"No normal person has such blue hair or red eyes."

"I bet he can explain." I said. Each time the helper kept saying something Relia moved from his position ready to kill if necessary. Finally he was up and moving off the dock but his notebook was still sitting on the dock open.

"I suggest you silence yourself." He said in a low growl to the helper.

"What you gonna do about it?" The helper asked.

"Many things. But there are children here. So I shall control myself before I kill you on the spot." Relia answered.

"Relia?" "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Red. You shouldn't have come. You should head home with your friends. I'm sorry we can't hang out for the rest of Winter. I'm sorry. I don't tend to break my promises." He answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's one of those conditions I was talking about." He answered as a icy blue staff with three diamonds on it appeared in his hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was beyond confused. Who was Relia?

"I suggest you all leave. Now. Before I am forced to use a weapon I hate using." He said in the same low growl.

"Relia?" I asked going to take a step but Oak stepped in front of me.

"Who are you." Oak said. Not as a question as a demand.

"Why should I give my name to a lowly peasant like you?"

"Because I asked nicely. That's why."

"You know nothing of the true world do you? Just 'cause you asked doesn't mean **SHIT!**"

"Blue. Go. Home. Now. Take those two with you." Oak said.

"Gramps, what's going on?" Blue asked.

"A wonderful discovery." Oak answered.

"Gramps. You're making no sense."

"Just go home Blue! You'll get hurt!"

"No Gramps! I'm staying!"

"Blue! You're going home! I'm your guardian! You listen to me!"

"No! I'm staying that's final!"

"You won't stop unless you get your way. Fine you can stay. Just stay out of the way." Oak sighed as he sent out his level 79 Arcanine.

"A Pokemon battle?" We all asked.

"Just be quiet and watched." Oak sighed.

* * *

><p>And i'm gonna leave it there. that's all i'm posting. let me know what you guys think and if i should finishing posting it for you to read :<p>

Maxi out~


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, i guess i should post the first chapter that _**actually **_starts the story off. if you have any questions, ask away.

ps, i don't own anything. if i did, the anime wouldn't have Ash in it, it would have Red, and it would be similar to the manga "Pokemon Adventures"

hope you like~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

"_Are you challenging me?" Relia asked almost laughing. _

"_Yes, yes I am." Oak answered. _

"_Fine. Challenge accepted." Relia answered as two big icy wings appeared out of nowhere. "Arceus, I shall relinquish half of my power to thee to hold till this battle is over I shall not even need a third of it. I call upon thee for the Power of Ice As the Queen of Ice I Articuno, accept your challenge." Relia said as he sat his staff on the icy ground and ice appeared. _

"_Relia?" I asked once again. _

_But he didn't answer. Instead he fought Oak. His fighting style was just as beautiful as he was. He took Oak down with no problem. He was going so fast I couldn't even see him! Just as Oak was on his last Pokemon he threw a Master ball at him. He nailed it with his staff and sent it flying back at Oak's face. Then he made a very childish face basically saying he didn't want to be Oak's Pokemon. _

"_Look how much of my time you took up. Now I need to readjust my schedule." He said crossing his arms and sitting on the icy ground and pulling his notebook open to a page and rereading over it. Acting as if none of this has happened. _

"_I hope that fate will forgive us for tempting the sea.__  
><em>_I hope that they won't forget us-__  
><em>_But we cannot go back to the way it used to be.__  
><em>_Take it in; take a good look at__  
><em>_What it might have been.__  
><em>_As we're swept into the water from the shore,__  
><em>_Because there's no way they can tell us that we can't have more-__  
><em>_Because we can have more." He said before disappearing into thin air. _  
>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<p>

"Red, wake up." Green said shaking my shoulder gently. I stirred a bit trying to get comfy on Blue's bed, which I slept right here because we were out late and he let me and he took the couch. So no get your minds out the gutter! I roll onto my side which I can see her. I open my left eye half way, my answer is,

"Five more minutes." I hear her giggle.

"Nope. You gotta get up now. We're having breakfast before heading to the Pokemon League."

I let out a long and loud sigh before I forced myself out of the comfy bed and into the kitchen where the food was waiting to be eaten. I sat down at the table and began to eat the food on my plate slowly. We ate our breakfast, I ended up taking a shower afterward. The dream from last night and this morning still fully vivid in my mind. Was that just a really sick nightmare messing with my childhood and memory? I lay my forehead on the wall of the shower where the shower head was. I let out a low long sigh, this was all just to confusing to my brain, and if I thought on it too much, my head would start pounding and I'll get a bad migraine. The water soon turned cold, and I was glad I was the last one to take a shower. I slipped out of the shower and dried myself then wrapped a towel around me. I walked out into Blue's bedroom, he letting me borrow some of his clothes, since neither of us won't to go to my place and grab me some. I threw on the clothes then dried my hair and walked into the Living room where Green and Blue sat watching tv.

" 'Bout time." Blue said pouting like a five year old.

"Sorry it took so long." I said acting like ii was and rolling my eyes.

We all grabbed our bags and whatever we needed, we would be back. We would all crash at his place anyways. It was probably the biggest out of all of ours! We walked outside the door to let our parents know we would be going, then we called out our Pokemon we used for flying and flew to the Pokemon League.

We got to the Pokemon League on time, like we predicted and wanted. One minute late would tick the people off, wait! A millisecond would piss these people off. We showed the guards our passes to get in and walked in. we went to the Stadium to find our seats. We were supposedly "VIPs" so we got

"special" seats. I wonder how many more people they invited.

We found our seats with no problem. Just our luck! We were seated next to Team Rocket, on the other side, Team Flare, across from us was Gold and Kris, the other teams were here too (How fun!), um let me see, all of the Gym leaders from the different regions, all the Elite Fours, the Champions, um, you get the point, anybody who is strong and well known would be here.

I laid back in my seat and waited for it to start. I never really met the other teams, so I didn't know how they acted or anything, but of course goons will be goons, don't forget that small important detail! I just hope for everyone, they acted nothing like Team Rocket!

The room went dark and the spotlight hit the center. It was probably Lance who was doing the announcing, so I wasn't really paying attention, I knew that guy like a book!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would first like to say I appropriate you all coming out." His voice wasn't familiar and was nothing like Lance's! It wasn't loud or demanding like his. Instead it was gentle, kind, and soft. So I decided to pay attention. His attire caught me off guard. He was wearing a suit! A suit! For crying out loud, a fucking suit! Nobody else was wearing a suit, it was suppose to be a Pokemon Tournament, you're gonna get your clothes dirty so why wear a suit? But besides that we looked absolutely stunning! He had dark purple hair that wen down to his mid back if down but was tied into a high ponytail, his bangs were pulled to one side and pinned their but most people wouldn't have seen the pin since it was the same color as his hair, he wore black glasses that looked really professional!, his eyes were beautiful absolutely the most stunning thing about him, his eyes were a light deep ocean blue.

"I should cut the chitchat, I know how all of you trainers are eager to battle." He said rising from his bow.

"Everybody knows the rules so I won't go over them." He said waving his finger in the air telling us it would be our own fault if we broke them.

"Everybody turn your passes around and there should be a number on the back of them. That's your number you will be throughout this game." He told us and we did so. The numbers were written in a bright red color that stuck out like an Legendary pokemon in a crowd of normal pokemon. My number was "89".

"Now let us begin our little game. Our first match willl beeeeeeeeee," He said turning around to the big screen which told us who was fighting who. On the screen, the first match appeared. The numbers were 95 and 88. "Will the participants 88 and 95 come down to the stage please?" He said bowing.

"Wish me luck." Blue said getting up high fiving us and we high fived him back.

"I wonder who he's fighting." Green said as he disappeared in the curtains that lead down to the stage from where we were sitting.

Blue and his opponent soon appeared on the stage. I never seen his opponent before. Was he just a weak stupid trainer who awaits you on a route and try to fight you? I mean personally I didn't think so. Maybe it was the way he looked. Just as he turned around so everybody could see his face it gave us our answer. He wasn't. He was Team Rocket. Even though I never seen him before I could tell he was trouble. If I was anywhere near him I could tell he was trouble, he just gave off that vibe. Maybe it was his looks, maybe it was the way he just looked at people, or just all of him in general! I bet you're wondering how he looks well I'll describe him. Midnight jet black hair, pulled into two ponytails that went down to his ribcage. Orange dull but appareling, catching, stunning, and still bright even though they were dull eyes. He didn't wear your normal grunt outfit. He wore a black leather tight coat that was low cut, a black tank top that wrapped around the neck and that acted like the sleeves, I could see the bloody "R" dying to pop out from under the coat. Black leather tights. Black low thigh high boots with a small heel but it made quite a sound once it hit the floor.

Blue and the other guy met in the middle of the stage with the announcer in between them. I guess he was talking to both of them, they were all talking to low to hear. Both of them nodded before taking a step back. They both pulled out their first pokemon they wished to used.

"May the first battle of this tournament begin!" The announcer shouted after raising his hand then bringing it down in between them then taking a step back so he didn't get caught in the fight.

Their fight was quite, um, what's the word I'm looking for? Brutal? Yeah that's the word. When Blue's opponent got Blue's pokemon down, his would try in some sort of some way to rip it's throat out! But when Blue's went to get it off, his would bounce back and not get hit but instead Blue's pokemon took it's own move. He was nothing like the others who we all knew that were members of Team Rocket. He didn't have the typical pokemon a member would have. Well maybe one, but that's more of Team Magma or Aqua. All we've seen so far was his mean ass Mightyena that kept trying to rip out Blue's pokemon's neck! That pokemon was strong as fuck! It took down half of Blue's pokemon without getting a signal hit till Blue's fourth pokemon. In which it was called back into it's pokeball. After he called that one back in he sent out his, Houndoom, which I only thought Archer had. It acted just like the Mightyena, mean and ready to kill. I could see it now, there's no way Blue could win if all of his pokemon were like that.

"Hey, Red, you hungry?" Green asked looking at me and away from the battle.

"Sorta. Why you asking?" I answered.

"I was gonna go grab us some snacks." She answered.

"Thanks." I said as she got up and left.

I glanced over at the battle, Blue was standing his ground, but his opponent was still winning. Arceus, when did Team Rocket do new recruiting, and when did they come back up? We took them down so many times it's not even funny! I sighed and laid back in my seat. I really hoped Blue would win, but the way his opponent raised his pokemon, and seeing how we never met them till now, we know nothing about him nor his pokemon. Blue was at a big disadvantage. Team Rocket knew our pokemon since we fought so many damn times, but we nothing on them since they went and got new members! Team Rocket just pisses me off!

I turned around when I heard somebody walking to our seats. I thought it was Green at first, but nope. I was way off. Green's got some competition. She was so adorable I nearly fell out of my seat when I saw her. She had long dark bloody red hair, pulled into pigtails that went down to her tail bone, her bangs covered her entire right eye, she has two small curls resting on her shoulders, she had big dark orange eyes -which I thought was very cute-, a bright red headpiece that had ribbons tied into bows on each side and mixed into her hair, a white eye patch kinda like a medical peeking out from under her bangs and you could see the straps that held it there, she wore a bit of makeup, dark faint red lipstick, back eyeliner, and a little blush, but it wasn't over done it only made her prettier. She wore a light baby blue scarf that went down to her stomach area, a dark brown vest, a black tank top under it, black skinny jeans, and black boots that went up to mid calf and they had a tiny heel on it.

She looked around very confusingly. She grabbed out a notebook and started writing something. I sat and stared at her. She turned it around and it said, "Sorry to disturb you. I guess I went to the wrong room."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I answered blushing a little and waving my arms in a defensive way to let her know.

She wrote what she was going to say again. "Are you sick, you're acting weird? Father always told me if somebody is acting weird they might be sick."

"I'm fine. I just got caught off guard. I thought you were my friend." I answered letting out a soft laugh. And she giggled too. She sat in Blue's seat.

"I'm Red, you?" I asked her and she wrote it down, why wouldn't she talk?

"Killion. But everyone, well people who know me just call me Kil for short."

"Well Kil, you are very gorgeous I might add." I said and her face went lit up like a tomato.

"T-thanks?" She wrote down.

"Why don't you talk?" I asked her, finally asking the question I've been dying to!

"I lost my voice. Well when I was younger of course, maybe around eight. Every since I couldn't talk so I just write down what I want to say." She wrote down.

"Just how old are you?" I asked she looked to be around my age.

"You?"

"Sixteen." I answered.

"Nineteen." She answered.

"You're older then me huh." I said, a shocker. Never thought she would be older then me.

"You were invited?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'm not the fighting type, I just came with my father since he was invited. I only wanna see my baby brother fight." She said.

"Does this sibling look like you?" I asked.

"Far from it. He get's his from his mom, I get my looks from both sides." she answered.

"Red I'm back~~~" Green said. "Who's your friend?" She asked taking her seat and handing me food.

"Green, this is Kil. She's been keeping my company while I waited for you. I thought she was you but nope. She wondered in here but it was the wrong room." I answered gesturing for them to meet each other.

"I'm- I better be leaving now. Father will be upset and send out an entire search team if I don't hurry back to him." Kil wrote before getting up and running off.

Just as she left, Blue's fight ended. The score was, 6-1. Blue managed to take down one of his pokemon. But it seemed he was gonna beat himself over not winning. I need to remember to cheer him up. Note to self,

"Our next battttllleeeee will beeeeeeeeee," the announcer said as Blue and his opponent headed back for there seat, he spun around to face the board and the next paring came on the board.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked. Kil is one of my Oc's, Kil will play a bigger part later on, if you were wonder.<p> 


End file.
